mipequeoponyfanlaborfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Conociendo Ponyville
Conociendo Ponyville es el nombre del primer fic que tiene como protagonista a Yllusory Balance, centrándose en los sucesos que involucran su llegada a Ponyville como representante del reformado Reino Sombra. El fic consta de varios capítulos cuyos títulos están en inglés, los cuales son: *'The Arrival' (La Llegada) *'Twilight´s Decision' (La Decisión de Twilight) *'Getting to known Pinkie' (Conociendo a Pinkie) *'The Final Speech' (El Discurso Final) *'Peace Treaty' (Tratado de Paz) *'A New Beggining' ("Un Nuevo Comienzo") *'The Return' ("El Regreso") *'Make a Wish is Your Party' ("Pide un deseo es tu fiesta") Capitulo 1: The Arrival El sol se elevaba en el horizonte, mientras los pájaros anunciaban con sus dulces melodías el comienzo de un nuevo día. Las nubes apenas se mostraban visibles en el cielo, ya que aquel día Rainbow Dash había hecho un excelente trabajo despejando el cielo. La pegaso sabía que aquel día no podía tardarse demasiado en presumir sus habilidades, ya que a pesar de su vida de extrema adrenalina, no podía defraudar a sus amigas quienes la habían citado para hablar de un asunto de gran importancia. Satisfecha con su labor, apenas había sudado, se dispuso a retirarse para llegar a tiempo a la reunión que se llevaría a cabo en el castillo de Twilight. Nada la hubiera retrasado, de no ser por el extraño portal que divisó a las afueras de la ciudad, la pegaso observando como aquel pasadizo no parecía albergar nada bueno decidió hacer frente a los problemas por su cuenta. Su ego muchas veces le jugaba en contra "Dos minutos y llegaré a tiempo" pensó mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia aquel extraño hueco oscuro. Para Yllusory, todo era nuevo, ya había vivido en el mundo exterior por muchos años pero la belleza que Ponyville ofrecía era mucho más de lo que el Alicornio se había imaginado. Al emerger del portal, notó que en el cielo no había rastros de nubes, algo extraño considerando los grandes lagos y ríos que compartían frontera con Ponyville. Dos guardias con armadura lo acompañaban, pero lejos de seguirle se quedaron dentro del portal, el alicornio estaba por marcharse cuando los dos guardias alados decidieron hablarle. Guardias: ¿Esta seguro que no quiere una guardia personal? Yllusory Balance: No es necesario, regresen al reino y cuiden a los ciudadanos. Los dos guardias aceptaron aquella orden inclinando sus cabezas mientras el portal se cerraba hasta desaparecer. Balance se quedó solo nuevamente, mientras su capa le cubría la mayor parte del cuerpo, su cabeza solo era una sombra de la cual dos ojos azules se asomaban en intermedios cortos debido a su capucha. El reciente gobernante debía encontrar a las tres representantes de la realeza y lograr un tratado de paz, estaba a punto de avanzar cuando una pegaso se posó sobre su cabeza a unos pocos metros. Rainbow Dash: ¡Oye tú! ¡No sé qué quieres pero luces malvado, si no quieres problemas mejor lárgate! Yllusory Balance: Ciudadana de Ponyville, mis propósitos no son de tu importancia. La voz del alicornio fue como un estruendo, el cual lejos de espantar a Rainbow le dio más coraje para enfrentar a aquel forastero. Su voz era imponente, incluso hacia que el viento se volviera en contra de quien la escuchara, a la pegaso le recordó en cierta medida a Nightmare Moon. Rainbow no respondió, simplemente se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia el forastero con la intención de sujetarlo, sin embargo, al acercarse notó como una balanza se inclinaba levemente y sin poder creerlo le pasó por al lado. La pegaso había fallado su primer intento, aterrizando forzosamente en el suelo, incrédula de haber calculado erróneamente las distancias. La pegaso estaba analizando las posibilidades en su mente, cuando sin previo aviso, una luz cubrió al forastero y al disiparse ya no era más un desconocido. Era la propia pegaso reflejada en otro cuerpo, sus alas, su cabello, incluso su cutie mark eran idénticas. La pegaso comenzó a reír, tomando aquello como un simple truco de magia que no conllevaba otra cosa que el de confundir. Rainbow Dash: Oh vamos amigo, sé que soy fabulosa pero no creas que por imitarme podrás hacer lo que yo hago. Yllusory Balance: ¿Una carrera Dashie? Rainbow se sorprendió que incluso su voz hubiera cambiado y ahora sonaba como una grabadora, pero lo que más la intrigó fue como conocía su nombre si nunca se lo había dicho y aun más como había averiguado su apodo. Telepatía o magia, se debatía la pegaso mientras su doble abría sus alas para comenzar a volar a toda velocidad con dirección al pueblo, esto la sacó de sus pensamientos y al grito de "‘‘¡No Escaparas!" comenzó la mayor persecución que Ponyville hubiese presenciado. Las dos pegasos se movían cabeza a cabeza, casco a casco, la Rainbow real siempre quedaba un paso más lejos que su imitación aun así no se rendía y aumentaba cada vez más su velocidad, sintiendo la adrenalina en sus venas. Poco tiempo de volar alrededor del pueblo, aquel impostor, decidió aventurarse a las calles de la ciudad, siendo perseguido por Rainbow quien lejos de intimidarse evadía con gracia y destreza cada obstáculo. Rainbow Dash: ¡Rainplosión Sónica! Yllusory Balance: ¿Ahora va enserio verdad Dashie? Rainbow fue la primera en lograr la velocidad adecuada para aquella habilidad que la caracterizaba persiguiendo en ascensión a su rival, sin embargo, durante el ascenso su copia exacta logró imitar su maniobra despegando con la misma gracia y aumentando aún más su velocidad. Rainbow estaba atónita del realismo de aquella ilusión óptica, pues se negaba a aceptar que una copia pudiera ser tan buena como ella. La persecución se convirtió en una competencia de arcoíris que se cruzaban, siendo siempre el que Rainbow dejaba el que parecía querer alcanzar al otro. Luego de unos momentos de incertidumbre, la pegaso disminuyó su velocidad, frenando un momento para descansar mientras su rival se posicionaba frente a ella retornando a su aspecto normal. Yllusory Balance: Has perdido... Rainbow Dash: ¡Te equivocas! ¡Te atrapé! La pegaso voló hábilmente hacia su oponente, había fingido el cansancio para lograr una chance de repetir su jugada de captura. Sin embargo, cuando pareció que finalmente lo había conseguido, simplemente lo atravesó para que al voltear ya no hubiese rastros de aquel misterioso forastero. Lejos de hacerse preguntas, Rainbow recordó el motivo de aquel día, perdiendo interés en lo sucedido se dirigió al castillo. Llevaba un leve retraso en el horario y esperaba que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta de lo sucedido, ya que de seguro sus amigas la regañarían por estar presumiendo en lugar de asistir a la reunión. Capitulo 2: Twilight´s Decision Twilight esperaba que Rainbow hubiese llegado hacia bastante tiempo, sus amigas apenas sabían de su paradero y comenzaban a preocuparse. Fue Pinkie Pie quien al mirar por la ventana reconoció a cierta pegaso acercándose a toda velocidad, al llegar Rainbow fue confrontada por sus amigas quienes preocupadas exigían una explicación. Applejack: ¿Dónde habías metido esos cascos jovencita? Rarity: Rainbow querida nos tenías muy preocupadas. Fluttershy: Uhm, no sabíamos donde estabas y pensábamos que algo malo te había ocurrido. Pinkie: Oh, oh ¡Vi tus arcoíris! ¡Eran hermosos! ¿Pero cómo hiciste dos en simultáneo? Rainbow: Bueno, yo... La verdad es que... Arcoíris, preocupación, temor. Twilight no sabía que pensar, mientras Rainbow contaba lo sucedido que poco de realismo presentaba ¿Un desconocido que copiaba a otros? ¿Dos Rainbow? Aquello sonaba más a un cuento de hadas que a la razón real por la cual se había tardado. Twilight: Rainbow Dash, es muy evidente que nada de eso ocurrió. Rainbow: ¡Pero es la verdad Twilight! Twilight: Entonces si ese forastero de verdad existe que se haga presente ¡Pero ya! Yllusory Balance: Esperaba esa frase, princesa Twilight La voz de Balance, que una vez más sonaba como miles de truenos al caer, asustó a Fluttershy mientras que Rarity y Pinkie siguieron su ejemplo ocultándose bajo una de las mesas del lugar mientras Spike quien estaba a punto de hablar las siguió. Solo Rainbow, Applejack y Twilight vieron como de la sombra de la pared surgía otro individuo, uno con las características que Rainbow había descrito. "¿Ahora me crees?" fueron las palabras de la pegaso mientras se focalizaba en el nuevo visitante. Balance: Me llamo Yllusory Balance, gobernante del reino sombra y he venido para firmar un tratado de paz. Anuncio el alicornio inclinándose ante Twilight en señal de profundo respeto, Applejack y Rainbow se interpusieron, aconsejando a Twilight de que no creyera en sus palabras. A primera vista parecía malvado, y luego de todo lo que Rainbow había contado no parecía ser alguien de fiar, además había asustado a tres de sus amigas y a su fiel compañero. Twilight: No creo en tus intenciones Balance, si de verdad quieres un tratado de paz, deberás demostrarme que no eres como otros mentirosos de ese lugar. Twilight esperaba una respuesta furiosa, un ataque, o alguna intimidación. Pero lejos de esto, el Alicornio se alejó en silencio, caminando hacia el pueblo sin ninguna señal de resentimiento en sus ojos. Applejack: Es solo otro mentiroso, has hecho bien terroncito. Rainbow: Si y si vuelve a meterse con nosotras le demostrare porque me llaman Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy: Se veía triste, a pesar de que era muy intimidante al principio. Rarity: Fluttershy querida, te abra parecido pero no creo que sea una buena persona. Pinkie: No, estaba triste y sé que lo alegrara: ¡Una fiesta de bienvenida! Todas: ¡Pinkie! Pinkie: De verdad chicas, si no me ayudan lo hare yo sola. Mientras las demás discutían sobre lo que habían visto, Pinkie se alejó del lugar dando brincos para alcanzar a aquel forastero. Spike fue el encargado de hacer notar este hecho a las demás, haciendo que Twilight ideara un plan: las cuatro ponys vigilarían a Balance sin hacerse notar y al primer indicio de maldad protegerían a Pinkie Pie. Capitulo 3: Getting to Known Pinkie Balance se había retirado, un poco decepcionado de aquella respuesta, al poco tiempo de andar sintió el particular sonido de unos brincos a su espalda. Giró levemente su cabeza para encontrarse con la ciudad desolada. Habría sido su imaginación, sin embargo, al voltear nuevamente una Pony de color rosa aguardaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, haciéndole retroceder levemente por aquella sorpresa. Pinkie: ¡Hola soy Pinkie Pie! ¡Veo que estas triste! ¡O asustado! ¡Tristesustado! ¿A que es gracioso? Me gusta combinar palabras como cerezanga ¿Alguna vez probaste una? ¡No! ¡Lo acabo de inventar! Balance: Yllusory Balance, algo triste es verdad, me has dado un gran susto. Jaja, es gracioso de verdad. ¿Cómo tienes tanta imaginación? Pinkie: ¡Es inevitable! ¡Ven sígueme! ¡Te hare una fiesta! Al principio me asustaste y me escondí, pero luego recordé que eres nuevo y siempre realizo fiestas de bienvenida. Aquella Pony no dejaba de hablar, fiestas, pasteles, regalos, imaginación, ocurrencias extrañas. Mientras se dirigían a una pastelería, la cual se llamaba Sugar Cub Corner, Balance comenzó a entender a aquella extrovertida habitante o eso intentaba. No se había percatado que Rainbow los estaba siguiendo, oculta en una nube blanca. Pinkie le mostró varios juegos y pidió jugar a una simple competencia de tres en línea, Balance aceptó mientras pensaba que ganar no sería un gesto amable por aquel recibimiento. Era una competencia al mejor de tres juegos, el primero lo ganó Balance fácilmente y el segundo fue para Pinkie. Rainbow: De seguro ganará, para presumir y herir los sentimientos de Pinkie y apenas lo haga ¡Pum! me lanzó encima y lo llevo a prisión. Pero nada de eso ocurrió, Balance se dejó ganar en el último segundo y Pinkie comenzó a festejar en el lugar. Rainbow incrédula de aquella escena decidió dejar de vigilar, para aquel día había sido suficiente. El viaje continuo hasta un viejo granero, en el cual Pinkie comenzó a hacer caras en las calabazas. Applejack, vigilaba en un rincón mientras esperaba cualquier movimiento brusco. Al parecer este se llevaría a cabo cuando el forastero tomó un cuchillo y se acercó por detrás a la pony rosada. Applejack: ¡Ya te tengo pequeño mentiroso rastrero! Cuando la Pony estaba por atraparlo con un látigo, observó como el cuchillo en realidad era un juguete de plástico y que Pinkie estaba actuando, recreando la leyenda del Pony sin cabeza con una calabaza como mascara. Ambos se estaban divirtiendo y lejos de correr peligro, Balance parecía alejarla de estos. Applejack: Creo que debo descansar, mis ojos nunca me habían fallado antes. Rarity los había perseguido hasta una vieja fábrica de las afueras de Ponyville, la cual había cerrado hacia unos meses pero que aún tenía en su interior telas y otras cosas más peligrosas. La unicornio los siguió manteniendo las distancias, cuando observó cómo Balance parecía envolver a Pinkie en varias telas. Rarity: Ahí voy Pinkie, no temas corazón, ¡Tu amiga Rarity te salvara! Sin embargo, sus ojos quedaron maravillados ante un vestido que nunca había visto, parecía que los detalles se habían ajustado para Pinkie, incluso combinaba con sus ojos y no la sobrecargaba, su cabello también había sido decorado y le recordaba a uno de sus mejores diseños que había confeccionado. Emocionada hasta el punto de llorar, Rarity se desmayó metros antes de la fábrica, para ser despertada horas después por Fluttershy. Rarity: ¡Oh lo hubieras visto! ¡Era precioso! ¡Las costuras, la tela, como me hubiera gustado ser yo la que lo luciera! Fluttershy: Uhmm, entonces ¿No te atacó? Rarity: No, no, pues claro que no. Alguien que ama así la moda no puede ser malvado. Fluttershy: Los seguí hasta un bosque, pero en lugar de atacar a los pobres animalitos, los alimentó y los ayudó a subir a los arboles... creo que nos equivocamos... Rarity: Debemos avisarle a Twilight y decirle que cambie de opinión, fuimos unas tontas al tratarlo de esa manera tan desconsiderada. Capitulo 4: The Final Speech Twilight se encontraba leyendo un libro, buscando alguna referencia de aquel extraño forastero, cuando fue visitada por sus cuatro amigas quienes con gritos y sin dejar terminar de hablar a una le avasallaban con información diversa. Era difícil de entender lo que decían por lo cual, Twilight las hizo callar de un fuerte grito para que cada una contara lo que había visto, por tal emoción y revuelo una preocupación la había invadido. Rainbow: Los seguí hasta Sugar Cub Corner donde jugaron a un desafío de tres en línea. Twilight: ¡¿Le ganó?! ¡¿La hizo llorar?! ¡¿La atacó y robó los pasteles del lugar?! Rainbow: En realidad no, se dejó ganar y Pinkie celebró por una hora entera... Applejack: Yo los vigilé en un granero abandonado... Twilight: ¡¿La atacó?! ¡¿Le hizo daño?! ¡¿La golpeó para luego exigirnos algo?! Applejack: Nada de eso terroncito, simplemente jugaban con viejas leyendas. Rarity: A mí me tocó la vieja fábrica... Twilight: ¡¿Le hizo algo?! ¡¿Destruyó el lugar para asustarla?! Rarity: ¡Hizo el vestido más fabuloso que haya visto! Fluttershy: Mmm, yo los seguí hasta el bosque, pero antes de que digas algo, solo cuidaron a los animalitos que estaban en problemas... Twilight: Entonces decía la verdad... Twilight agachó su cabeza, avergonzada de la decisión que había tomado, una vez más las apariencias le habían engañado y parecía no haber aprendido nada de su primer encuentro con Zecora. La princesa llamó a Spike, para que escribiera una carta a la Princesa Celestia anunciando la llegada de Balance y pidiendo una audiencia real. Pinkie se encontraba celebrando la fiesta de bienvenida de Balance, quien con su rostro descubierto y un sombrero de fiesta miraba a su alrededor. Todo estaba vacío pero a Pinkie no le importaba, celebrando y entreteniendo al alicornio. Pinkie: ¡No te preocupes! ¡Mis amigas llegaran en cualquier momento! Balance: Sabes Pinkie Pie, no creo que les caiga demasiado en gracia a tus amigas... Twilight: Tienes razón fuimos muy malas contigo al principio... Balance volteó para ver como en la entrada se encontraban Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack y Fluttershy. Cada una portaba un regalo y en sus ojos expresaban el arrepentimiento que tenían. Rainbow: Nunca vi a alguien ser capaz de igualar mi velocidad y de competir tan limpiamente. Incluso siendo humilde para no herir los sentimientos de otros. Applejack: La forma en que mantuviste tu palabra y no intentaste ninguna jugada sucia es digna de reconocer. Rarity: Un diseñador tan veloz y talentoso, tan sutil y delicado, no puede contener maldad en su interior. Fluttershy: Y el que cuides a los más débiles aun si no son tus súbditos es digno de felicitar y compartir... Twilight: Y lo más importante, el que no hayas intentado dañar o utilizar a mi amiga como una herramienta me ha mostrado que no eres como el Rey Sombra, por eso mañana nos reuniremos con la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna para celebrar un tratado de paz. El alicornio se frotó los ojos con sus cascos, creyendo estar en un loco sueño de disculpas, pero luego Pinkie sugirió un abrazo grupal el cual fue correspondido por Balance quien ya no utilizaba su voz intimidante si no una más formal y discreta. Balance: Gracias Pinkie, si no fuera por ti y tu valentía, jamás hubiera logrado lo que vine a hacer aquí. Estoy en deuda contigo y con tus amigas... Capitulo 5: Peace Treaty Celestia y Luna aguardaban la llegada de Yllusory Balance, según la carta de Twilight era una persona honesta, fiel, leal, amable, generosa y alegre. Parecía reunir no solo la magia si no las cualidades de la armonía que tanto habían defendido en el pasado, las puertas se abrieron para dejar pasar primero a la Princesa Twilight Sparkle y luego al Rey Yllusory Balance, quien se inclinó ante las tres princesas sin alardear o exigir respeto alguno. Balance: No vine a sembrar caos, mi misión y destino es equilibrar las cosas, vengo a pedirles un tratado de paz para que mi Reino ya no sea temido. Celestia: Hablas con el corazón y no exiges si no que lo pides como todo un plebeyo. Luna: Has sabido afrontar las pruebas con humildad y sin perder nunca tu calma, aunque tu única aliada fuera difícil de soportar... Twilight: ¡La respuesta es sí! Celestia y Luna: ¡Twilight! ¿Qué pasó con lo de ser misteriosas en la respuesta? Twilight: Ah, si eso... No me pude contener La alicornio parecía avergonzada mientras que las dos gobernantes que al principio se mostraban serias comenzaron a reír, Balance apenas mostró expresión estaba demasiado confundido para articular alguna respuesta e incluso creyó que aquel si había sido una broma. Celestia: Lo lamento, volviendo a lo que estábamos. El tratado será firmado en este instante y tu reino puede estar tranquilo, no se lo atacara ni será temido en toda Equestria y siempre que lo desees podrás volver a Ponyville como representante formal o como un simple invitado más. Luna: Tu cargo formal como Rey, te hace digno de tomar el trono de Equestria si así lo deseas, tu poder está por sobre el nuestro en estos momentos pero veo en tu rostro que no deseas regir como un tirano absoluto. Balance: En verdad acepto la oferta de ustedes, Princesa Celestia, estaré honrado de regresar en momentos de urgencia o para visitar a mis nuevas amigas. Princesa Luna, tiene razón en ver en mí la humildad como para no usurpar el poder de los reinos, en estos momentos todos los asuntos de Equestria son su jurisdicción. Princesa Twilight, le agradezco esta oportunidad. Los cuatro regentes firmaron aquel día un tratado de paz que permitía a Balance visitar libremente Equestria, hacerse cargo del gobierno en caso de que algo afectara a Luna o Celestia y estableció el libre intercambio entre el Reino Sombra y las demás ciudades de Equestria. Desde aquel día, Balance comenzó su proyecto personal, apuntando a restablecer el honor de su pueblo. Capitulo 6: A New Beggining Amanecía un nuevo despertar para el Reino Sombra, quizás el que por más tiempo se recordaría en aquel lugar, el nuevo rey había logrado finalmente un pacto justo que anunciaba una nueva etapa. Ya no serían temidos los diversos habitantes que habían nacido en las profundidades de la oscuridad y ahora eran libres de conocer el mundo exterior. Sin embargo, ninguno conocía demasiado del mundo, de hecho el Reino Sombra se componía en efecto de sombras que actuaban como una ciudad. Edificios, calles, comercios, todo aquello era compuesto por sombras solidas las cuales permitían un escaso y tenue brillo de luz. La ciudad se componía en su mayoría por rascacielos y la tecnología era muy avanzada, sin embargo, los habitantes de aquel lugar habían perdido todo conocimiento antiguo e incluso se alimentaban con la energía de las sombras que absorbían una vez al día. La vida en el reino era también aburrida, la mayoría de pegasos se dedicaban a la investigación de ambientes artificiales, los unicornios poseían cargos como seguridad y guardia del rey. Los ponis terrestres eran solamente científicos y su tarea era la de investigar en busca de progreso, no se tomaban muchos descansos y había en ocasiones familias enteras trabajando para buscar el progreso individual. El egoísmo, la falta de diversión y el carácter serio reinaban en aquel lugar. Balance, se sentía fuera de su lugar en aquel aburrido lugar, recordando lo que había visto en Ponyville sentía que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo como rey. Esto era desmentido por sus guardias, estos afirmaban que al abrirse el mundo para los ciudadanos se podría investigar el pasado y mejorar aún más el lugar. Balance: Pero no necesitamos más progreso. Tenemos defensas que en miles de años no podrán ser superadas, tecnología impensable para el mundo exterior e incluso la llave a la inmortalidad. ¿No creen que deberíamos darles un respiro? Guardias: Rey Balance, no podemos cambiar la forma en la que viven. Los ciudadanos ya nacen con una mentalidad de ver el futuro y aunque cerráramos todos los laboratorios de la ciudad ellos encontrarían la forma de abrir nuevos. Balance: No hablo de dejarlos en la calle o encerrarlos en una celda, ¿Pero un poco de diversión? ¿Un premio por sus descubrimientos? Guardias: Quizás no todo el reino, si no los mejores. Balance: Por algo se empieza... Balance vestía como un Rey, ya que en su propio reino no podía darse el lujo de vestir como plebeyo. En aquel lugar sentado en su trono, su vestido era una armadura negra de placas elaboradas, junto con un casco cerrado que solo dejaba ver sus ojos ya que su cuerno estaba recubierto, por sobre esta impenetrable fortaleza lucía una capa roja, finamente diseñada para cubrir su espalda. Al asomarse al balcón de su palacio de oscuridad pura, los ciudadanos dejaron sus labores para prestarle suma atención, el anuncio del concurso se llevó a cabo con su voz potente ya que sus guardias le aconsejaban que solo así lograría el respeto. Balance: Por este motivo, declaro que el que mejor trabaje esta jornada obtendrá la posibilidad de viajar a Ponyville como mi guardia de honor. Aquel premio no tendría sentido en el mundo exterior, pero Ponyville aún no había recibido más visitas desde que Balance firmó el tratado. Esto era debido a que podía resultar muy sofocante para ciudadanos como los de su reino y antes de visitar Ponyville se debía pasar un tiempo considerable en el mundo exterior. Para los distintos habitantes del Reino Sombra, aquella oferta era muy tentadora, por lo cual apenas el rey desapareció de su vista todos comenzaron a trabajar con el doble de esfuerzo para reportar sus avances a la corte. Al anochecer, los guardias citaron a la afortunada que compartiría su estancia en Ponyville. Una unicornio con grandes dotes de inteligencia, cuyo nombre era Prismagic. Físicamente hablando era una unicornio alta de la misma estatura de Balance, con el cuero verde y la melena levemente risada de color ámbar, sus ojos eran de una tonalidad amarillenta casi brillantes. Su cutie mark simbolizaba unos tubos de ensayo, debido a su pasión por la investigación, de rostro serio y con una mirada analítica, que parecía calcular todo lo que entraba en su rango de visión. Prismagic: Cuartos grandes, ventanas casi inexistentes, puertas de tamaño aceptable. La arquitectura de este lugar se podría mejorar... Rey Balance, mis respetos. Balance: Creo que tienes la investigación en la sangre. Prismagic: La sangre no contiene esos componentes, solo plasma y algunas otras moléculas que hemos aprendido a reemplazar. Todo debe ser analizado en profundidad para su comprensión. Balance: Espero que esto resulte bien. Ambos se dirigieron al portal que los llevaría a Ponyville, sin embargo, Prismagic no dejaba en ningún momento de analizar las cosas que se posaban ante sus ojos. Seria, decidida, analítica y perfeccionista la unicornio apenas parecía comprender que aquel viaje era de relajación. Balance pensó varias veces en que sus guardias le habían construido un robot para que se divirtiera explorando Ponyville, sin embargo, la unicornio le mostró proyectando una pantalla con su cuerno todo su árbol genealógico. La manera en que Prismagic veía las cosas era la más científica posible y el regente del reino comenzaba a pensar que sería muy difícil que se relacione con los alocados habitantes de aquel lugar mágico al que se dirigían. Capitulo 7: The Return Pinkie Pie se encontraba deambulando por Ponyville cuando de pronto notó abrirse un portal a pocos centímetros de Sugar Cub Corner. Aquel suceso solo podía significar que Balance había regresado, brincando como de costumbre se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia el origen de aquel oscuro hueco sin imaginar que conocería a una nueva amiga. Balance y Prismagic aparecieron frente a la pastelería del lugar, antes de que el alicornio pudiese explicar algo fue derribado por una poni rosada que saltó a su encuentro. Prismagic identificó aquello como un ataque proyectando una esfera desde su cuerno la cual aisló a Pinkie del mundo exterior y la separó de su amigo. Prismagic: Enemigo neutralizado, esperando órdenes para eliminación. Pinkie: ¿Enemigo? ¿Eliminación? ¿De qué habla Balance? ¡No soy mala! ¡Hey, miren puedo brincar aquí dentro! ¡Wii parece un globo de chicle! ¡Me encanta el chicle! Balance: No es una enemiga, es una amiga. Prismagic: Mas amenazas detectadas, tres pegasos acercándose a gran velocidad... Pinkie: ¡Oh, los Wonderbolts! Prismagic: Wonder ¿qué? Balance: No me he informado de ellos Pinkie: Si me sacas de esta esfera, con mucho gusto les explico. La unicornio miró a su acompañante esperando una señal, la cual fue dada de inmediato. Pinkie fue liberada y al poco tiempo se dispuso a explicar lo que estaban por ver, pero a su estilo, lo cual impresionó a los dos espectadores presentes. Pinkie se vistió con un pulóver azul, unos deportivos holgados, un sombrero y varias joyas de oro en un tiempo casi indetectable para luego comenzar su rutina de rap. beatboxing En tiempos ancestrales existían los Wonderbolts, El general Firefly muy calvo y... Con pasión! Reunió a todos juntos en un vuelo a ... ¡Unidad! Haciendo acrobacias, las mejores del... ¡Lugar! El almirante Weather y hay otro,... ¡Purple Dart! Les dieron a los Wonderbolts acero y... ¡Algo más! El almirante Fairy Flight y el general... ¡Flash! A los Bolts, si,... ¡Les enseñaron a volar! El comandante Easyglider fue la crema del... ¡Pastel! Y a los Bolts les dijo como aprender... Todo de él! Wonderbolts, sí, Wonderbolts... Huh! Wonderbolts, sí, Wonderbolts... Unh! Éste es el rap histórico de aquellos Wonderbolts. Prismagic y Balance abrieron sus bocas y casi se caen al suelo al escuchar la increíble capacidad que Pinkie tenía para el rap, mientras esta les explicaba que sonaba mucho mejor en una versión grupal pero aquel día sus compañeros de grupo estaban enfermos. Prismagic fue la primera en sintetizar la información en una explicación de diccionario para luego mostrarse serena nuevamente, sin intención de atacar a los Wonderbolts cuando pasaron por encima de su cabeza realizando su rutina. Pinkie: Eres muy aburrida, amiga debes divertirte un poco más ¡Vamos te llevare a conocer a todas mis amigas! ¡Balance deberías venir también, de seguro querrán saber de ti! Prismagic: ¿Diversión? Define diversión, un momento ¿Así tratan a los nobles en este lugar? Pinkie: ¿Definir? ¡Deja de hacer todo tan aburrido! ¡Relájate! ¿Nobleza? ¿Balance a que se refiere? Balance: No te preocupes Pinkie, ella no sabía que no reclamo honores cuando vengo por aquí. En este lugar soy uno de ustedes, no es necesario agregar formalidades cuando somos amigos. Prismagic: ¿Amistad? ¿Formalidades? Este mundo es tan extraño, no lo llego a comprender. Los tres se encaminaron hacia el castillo de Twilight en donde Pinkie les adelantó que habían llegado en un momento exacto, ya que se celebraría una fiesta por el reciente tratado de paz. Prismagic solo hablaba para pedir definiciones, conceptos como "Amistad" "Celebración" o "Alegría" le eran ajenos y desconocidos en gran medida. Pinkie aprovechaba para susurrarle de vez en cuando a Balance sobre su compañera, pensando que se trataba de algún robot maligno disfrazado. Al llegar al castillo luego de una extensa caminata, Balance fue saludado por Rainbow quien chocó cascos recordando la última visita como una anécdota graciosa. Applejack imitó aquel saludo preguntando si en el reino sombra necesitaban manzanas, ya que la cosecha había sido productiva aquel mes. Rarity lo saludó imitando a la nobleza para luego abrazarlo y reírse junto con él por lo bien que imitaba a los nobles. Fluttershy simplemente saludó con un susurro que apenas fue escuchado, espiando tímidamente a la nueva unicornio del lugar. Twilight fue la última en aparecer, reclamando noticias y enseñando la decoración con gran entusiasmo, parecía que Pinkie le había contagiado un poco de su personalidad aquel día. Prismagic: Manzanas, moda, susurros, aventura y una princesa que apenas puede controlarse... este mundo es demasiado extraño... Applejack: ¿Ocurre algo con mis manzanas? Prismagic: He buscado en la base de datos y tus manzanas son de la mejor calidad existente en esta parte del universo. Sin embargo, los habitantes del Reino Sombra no necesitan comida orgánica para vivir. Balance: Prueba una, por diversión. Prismagic: Diversión, otra vez ese concepto majestad, es decir... Balance. Applejack tomó su látigo y con este logró cosechar un de sus manzanas con extrema precisión, a pesar de tal hazaña, Prismagic permaneció con su serenidad habitual sin impresionarse por tal destreza. Era algo irónico ya que se había impresionado de Pinkie Pie solo por ser tan versátil, pero sin embargo, una hazaña física le parecía de lo más normal. Quizas era debido a que en donde Prismagic habia crecido todos hablaban de forma similar sin variar su estilo y las hazañas fisicas eran cosa del pasado debido a las grandes cosas que podian lograrse con tan solo construir una maquina o una protesis para ayudarse en sus labores. Al probar la manzana sintió una explosión de sabor que no había experimentado en años, siglos quizás, ya que a pesar de su apariencia joven su edad era muy elevada. Como bien había explicado en el trayecto a Pinkie Pie, en el Reino Sombra el tiempo es muy cambiante y la longevidad de sus habitantes es incalculable. Prismagic: Son buenas, de hecho son perfectas... Creo que llevare algunas solo para estar más segura. Applejack: Esa es la actitud terroncito. Prismagic: Es Prismagic, mi nombre es Prismagic... Rainbow: Parece que no sabes lo que es un apodo. ¿Oye Balance de donde sacaste a esta poni? ¿De la fábrica de robots? Prismagic: Provengo del distrito noventa, el más avanzado en cuanto a investigación, usamos los robots como sirvientes y a veces como plataformas... Rainbow: ¿Tampoco entiende el sarcasmo eh? Mientras Balance conversaba su idea con Twilight, sobre el de realizar visitas guiadas por el lugar, las demás trataban de entablar una amistad con Prismagic quien parecía muy cerrada a la idea. Lejos de rendirse todas hacían su mejor esfuerzo para alegrarle el día, lograr que cambiara la actitud o hacerla reír con chistes. Sin embargo, todas las acciones resultaban en las mismas preguntas pragmáticas y en la investigación de cada idea. Pinkie tuvo la idea de explicarle con una fiesta lo que en verdad significaba Ponyville y la amistad, en esta ocasión todos incluso Balance se sumaron a la idea de la alocada habitante. Prismagic apenas comprendía lo que sucedía, para ella todo era nuevo y extraño, mientras que los habitantes cada vez se volvían más erráticos. Categoría:Fan-Fics